Fandom vs Fandom
by Scaehime
Summary: Battles/duels/competitions between characters of various fandoms, or characters and... objects/appliances. Non-romance. Not intended to be taken seriously, just written for humor and 'what-the-heck' purposes. Most chapters are oneshots. Sporadic updates. Not limited to Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter fandoms; just happened that the 1st few are those in particular. Taking requests.
1. Bakura vs Dumbledore

Bakura and Dumbledore are facing each other like in a Western gunfighting duel. Bakura has a duel disk. Dumbledore has his wand.

Bakura summons a monster, which immediately attacks Dumbledore directly.

Before Dumbledore has a chance to react, Bakura dashes over and slugs Dumbledore.

Dumbledore asks politely, "You count as one of your five monsters, right?"

Bakura scoffs, "Of course not! That might actually give you a chance to win!"

Dumbledore replies, eyes twinkling, "And now I am completely defenseless?"

Before Bakura has a chance to react, Dumbledore takes a leaf from Harry's book and casts Expelliarmus on Bakura.

* * *

A/N: Another fic based on a dream. _Bridge the Gap, Kyoukan!_ started out that way.

There is a poll on my profile concerning who should face off in the next chapter.

Reviews are always appreciated, but I won't beg for them.

(Posted 12/11/12)


	2. Yami vs Voldemort

Yami has his duel disk, and Voldemort has his wand. Actually, Voldemort has Lucius Malfoy's wand.

Yami sets two cards face-down and summons Kuriboh. "Your move," he says.

"And that was your last," Voldemort replies. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Don't be too sure," Yami counters. "Trap card activate! Mirror Force!"

"You _dare_ send my magic back at me?!" Voldemort shrieks, putting his arms up to defend himself.

"Alright, you escaped that one," Yami acknowledges. "Mirror Force doesn't destroy defending monsters."

"You dare call me a monster? I am the greatest wizard there ever was!"

"Tell that to _my _monster! I activate Cost Down so I can summon a level 7 monster with one tribute. Mahad, the Dark Magician, the _ultimate_ magician in terms of attack and defense, COME FORTH!"

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update weekly. I'm not sure how long I can keep pulling it off, but suggestions and requests will help keep me motivated. And the fandoms aren't limited to Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter. Anything is fair game as long as I'm familiar with it. There are too many for me to list each one, so if you have an idea, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

Happy Holidays!

(Posted 12/18/12)


	3. Yami vs Voldemort Round 2

A/N: One of my reviewers requested seeing the end of Yami and Voldemort's duel, so here we go. I wasn't planning on continuing it, but what the hey.

* * *

Yami has his duel disk with Dark Magician summoned in attack mode. Voldemort still has Lucius Malfoy's wand.

"Mahad, use your mighty Dark Magic Attack!" Yami calls out.

"Imperio!" Voldemort quickly counters, stealing control of Mahad, the Dark Magician, effectively cutting off the attack.

Or so he thinks... A loud battle cry is heard from Mahad, who resists the Unforgivable Curse cast upon him.

"What?!" Voldemort shrieks. "Your monster is just a card come to life! How can it have a will of its own?!"

"Because I am not just a card, you disgrace of a magician!" Mahad says, glaring fiercely at Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: I had originally intended for each chapter to be entirely stand-alone, but I think I like this new turn of events.

Who should appear in future chapters? Let me know what you think in a review or pm, and I'll see what I can do. Requests need not be limited to Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter characters. Yu-Gi-Oh! requests need not be limited to the original series.

God bless, and Merry Christmas!

(Posted 12/25/12)


	4. RIP Pop-pop, 93 yrs

A/N: My family has been busy this past week or so planning our trip to Maryland since my grandfather died on December 28th, 2012. RIP Pop-pop. 1919-2012, 93 years.

I will try to get a chapter written sometime this week, but if I don't, and there is no double update next week, I won't complain if I have to dodge rotten tomatoes.

God bless, and Happy New Year!


	5. Zekrom vs Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Two dragons face off. Both have red eyes and black scales. One is sleek and spiky, and has large wings. This is Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a powerful duel monster. The other is more sturdily built, its scales forming armor, and has wings that appear to be more for show than for actual flight. This is Zekrom, a Legendary Pokemon.

Red-Eyes starts charging up a fireball in its mouth. Zekrom starts sparking with electricity.

Suddenly, Skulker, a ghost out to get Danny Phantom's 'pelt', appears between the dragons, just as they release their attacks.

The dust clears, revealing that Skulker survived, barely.

The dragons roar simultaneously at Skulker, "How dare you get in the way of our fight!?"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Zekrom share a glance and proceed to crush the undead daylights out of Skulker.

* * *

A/N: Some Bleach fans might find this chapter familiar: I based the action off the episode where Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi go after one of the Espada. I'm not saying which one, since that might spoil it for someone.

If you have a request/suggestion/recommendation for who should face off in a future chapter, please let me know via review or pm. The only restriction is that the characters must be from different fandoms.

God bless!

(Posted 1/3/13)


	6. Peeves vs The Box Ghost

Peeves and the Box Ghost are causing mayhem in the Kame Game shop. They are having a competition to see who can cause the most damage.

Having heard the ruckus coming from the storage room in the basement, Solomon Muto goes to investigate.

He finds the Box Ghost levitating at least a dozen boxes of duel monsters booster packs.

"I am the Box Ghost!" said ghost cries out. "Fear me as you are pelted with-" The ghost pauses to read the label on the box. "Duel Monsters Booster Packs!"

"Noooo!" Solomon shouts as he attempts to dodge. "Those were all neatly sorted!"

Yugi comes rushing in to see what has his grandfather so upset.

Cue Peeves dropping a huge water balloon onto Yugi's head.

"Hey! No one messes with the hair and gets away with it!" Yugi says, a distinctly un-Yugi-like glare piercing the poltergeist.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asks, phasing out of the Millennium Puzzle. He takes one look at the hair and retreats back into the Puzzle, deciding not to get involved in the Shadow Game Yugi has just called.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't know what I expected to come up with when I decided to have Peeves and the Box Ghost face off, but I wouldn't have guessed this before I actually wrote it...

This may or may not be as funny as intended...

Recommendations/suggestions/requests for future chapters are greatly appreciated, as are other reviews.

God bless!

(Posted 1/8/13)


	7. Tucker Foley vs Ishida Uryu

"All rounds of the annual Sew-Off have been completed," the announcer calls. "Now let's here what the judges say!"

Two teens, both high-school freshmen, anxiously await the results. One is African American and wears a red beret. The other is Japanese and wears glasses and a short cape.

"Hm, very interesting submissions," the first judge of three begins. "The attention to detail in this embroidery of a PDA, by Tucker Foley, is exquisite. However, Ishida Uryu's embroidery of a five-pointed star is beautiful in its intricate simplicity. Ishida has my vote."

"I agree, very interesting," the second judge says. "However, my vote goes to Mr. Foley because the variety of colors in his submission suggests greater effort put into completing the embroidery than Ishida-san's all-blue submission.

"Oh, great. I was hoping the other judges would agree with each other so my vote wouldn't have to be a tie-breaker..." the third judge says. "I can't decide. They both put intense effort into their submissions, and they both used as a design something they are rarely seen without. In addition, they're both cool secondary male protagonists in tv shows I enjoy! There's nothing else I can say. Tie!"

The two teens, Tucker Foley and Ishida Uryu, stare at each other, slack-jawed.

* * *

A/N: In Danny Phantom, episode 6, Tucker gets ghost powers temporarily, and he uses them to change his grades. (He calls it 'academic adjustment'.) The two classes in which he already has A's in are Computers (understandable, since he's a techno-geek) and... Sewing.

Ishida Uryu is a Quincy in the Bleach anime. The Quincy can form a bow and arrows using the 'Quincy Cross', the five-pointed star in this chapter.

(Posted 1/15/13)


	8. Seto Kaiba vs Technus

Seto Kaiba is working on his laptop. Suddenly, a ghost with wild, white hair, wearing sunglasses, phases through the window.

"I am Technus!" the ghost begins. "Ghost-Master of all electronic contraptions!"

But before Technus can really get going on his speech, Kaiba interrupts him with a heavy sigh. "Not funny, Wheeler," he calls out, figuring it's another stunt to get him to believe in the 'Egyptian fairy tales.'

"Who is this 'Wheeler' of which you speak?" Technus asks. "I am Technus!"

"Nice try, Mutt," Kaiba says, not even turning away from the screen. "Ghosts, spirits, magic, it's all hocus pocus."

Technus frowns, dives into Kaiba's computer, and displays, 'Oh, really?' on the screen.

"Hey, nice tech you have here!" Technus calls from within the computer.

"Oh, great..." Kaiba moans. "I'm hallucinating again..."

* * *

A/N: At first, I just found the idea of Kaiba vs. Technus amusing because they both have tech obsessions. But then I realized Kaiba wouldn't just accept a competition against a ghost, since they 'don't exist'. And thus, this chapter came to be.

God bless!

(Posted 1/22/13)


	9. Minion vs Microwave

One of Gru's Minions decides to cook some pizza for lunch. Instead of waiting for the oven to preheat, he decides to use a microwave. Figuring it will save time, he stacks both frozen pizzas, still wrapped, on a metal pizza pan and puts it into the microwave. He sets it for 15 minutes, since that's what the package says for cooking it in the oven.

Meanwhile, a woman watches, thinking, 'Is anyone going to stop him?'

As soon as the Minion pushes start... _**Boom!**_

"Hey, hey! Fun, fun!" the Minion cheers, grinning widely.

'Guess not,' the woman concludes with a shrug.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was based off part of a dream my mom had the other night.

Should I do more chapters like this? Character vs. Appliance/Other Tech

Or should I stick to the Character vs. Character style?

God bless!

(Posted 1/29/13)


	10. Yugi vs Peeves

Yugi has just called a shadow game because Peeves dropped a water balloon on him.

Swarming over Yugi's head are a million flying keys like the ones that protected the Sorcerer's Stone. Above Peeves are 99 Kuriboh duplicates and the original Kuriboh, with Multiply in effect.

"Here are the rules," declares Yugi. "If you find the original Kuriboh before I find the right key, you win and go free. If not, you get trapped in a room with the Bloody Baron for as many days as there are Kuriboh duplicates when the game ends. Now... Game start!"

Immediately, Peeves floats up to look for the original Kuriboh. After a couple seconds of observation, he shouts, "They're all the same! Gaaah, fine." He pouts and reaches a hand towards the nearest Kuriboh. Right as he puts the hand down, he hears Yugi's voice. "Oh, by the way, Kuriboh attacks by self-destructing upon contact with the enemy."

Boom! "Whaaaaatt!?" Peeves looks around. "Hm, that one!" he calls, launching himself at one halfway across the room. "Graaahhh! Wrong again!"

After 97 more explosions, Peeves chases down what he thinks is the last possible Kuriboh. "What? Not again! You said there were only 99 of the duplicates!"

"And at the time, there were," Yugi replies, snickering madly. "Each time you messed up, two more appeared! Meanwhile..." Yugi pauses and reaches his hand out and snatches one particular key out of the air, the first one he's touched all game. "I win."

* * *

A/N: I had no idea what to write for this week's chapter until I thought of going back and doing another follow up. Thus I decided on Yugi vs. Peeves. But then I was stuck on what the shadow game should be. Eventually, with the help of a friend, I though of combining this with the idea I had of Multiplied Kuriboh vs. the Flying Keys.

God bless!

(Posted 2/5/13)


	11. Mr Weasley vs Rubber Duck

Mr. Weasley is sitting in his room in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Kingsley Shacklebolt, another Ministry of Magic employee, comes in, carrying a rubber duck.

"Mr. Weasley, you really need to keep your sons in line. They've started selling rubber ducks charmed to turn your skin blue when they get wet. What's worse is that they're planning a deal with something called 'Wal-Mart'... Apparently, this is a Muggle shop found worldwide."

"Have they really?" Mr. Weasley replies. "How's it going?"

Shacklebolt stares blankly for what seems like minutes.

"I mean... That's very wrong of them. I'll make sure to take care of it as soon as I get home." Mr. Weasley says in a rush.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm late a day... I had this written yesterday, but I got distracted and forgot to post it.

I'm not sure how well I like this one, compared to some of my other chapters. Hope you get some humor out of it at least.

God bless!

(Posted 2/13/13)


	12. Still an apology for lack of chapter

A/N: Unfortunately, I haven't gotten any ideas developed enough for a whole chapter, so I may or may not get a proper chapter out this week. Once I have something written, I will replace this chapter.

God bless!

(Posted 2/19/13).

* * *

Update 2/27/13

I still have yet to come up with a new chapter. Sorry. I'm kinda overwhelmed by schoolwork. I don't know when I'll have another chapter ready, but I'll try to get back to this sometime before the end of March.

God bless!


	13. Zaraki vs Hagrid's Pumpkins

Zaraki vs. Hagrid's pumpkins

Yumichika, Ikkaku, Zaraki, and Yachiru are at Hogwarts on a mission. Supposedly. Yachiru takes an immediate liking to Hagrid when he greets them upon their arrival. Later on when the four shininigami visit Hagrid at his hut, the half-giant offers the young lieutenant a rock cake, which she promptly devours, getting a sugar rush and breaking all her teeth in the process.

Zaraki goes into a rage and retaliates by carving faces on all of Hagrid's giant pumpkins.

Hours later, after Yachiru has finally gotten over her sugar rush, Zaraki finds her lying on Buckbeak's back, sound asleep.

* * *

A/N: I've had the idea for this chapter almost since I started working on this, and I finally figured out a context. Unfortunately, I doubt this chapter marks a return to my weekly updates. I have major projects for college, and my laptop crashed, and there is no hope of fixing it.

If you have ideas, suggestions recommendations, or the like regarding this fic, please let me know.

God bless!

Posted 4/8/13


End file.
